The Extra
by BeckyMechi
Summary: Hes an extra of the zodiac...hated from birth. warining this is a OC story but give it a try please
1. Preface

_**Hey guys its me.I know its been a while since I published a story but here is my new one. Its just the preface for now but I'll have the story up soon. Note this is a OC story, but please give it a try. Another note: I don't own fruits basket or its charecters**_

How would you feel if you were hated the moment you were born? Not just by your mother and father but by everyone in your life. No one talked to you or even acknowledge you were there. Life went on like you never been born


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. Here it is ^^ first chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy it. Note: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters. **_

The room was full of activity. Maids ran in and out, brining in towels and hot water to the doctor bent down in front of a woman. The woman groaned in pain as another contraction raked her body.

"How much longer doctor," A man with short brown hair and brown eyes asked?

"Not much longer. I want you to push on this next contraction"

The woman, who had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, nodded.

The man smiled at his wife.' not much longer till our son Shigure becomes an older brother. The day we've been waiting for"

The woman was spared from the pain for a few seconds to smile. The Doctor checked her again when she groaned again.

"Alright push," ordered the Doctor.

The woman took a deep breath and pushed.

"Push again. The baby is almost here."

The woman gave one huge push.

"Its here," the Doctor cried out, "it's a boy"

The baby let out a few whimpers other than that he was quiet.

The woman smiled in relief, "It's a boy."

The Doctor handed the baby to a young boy nurse to get cleaned.

"When can I see him," the now mother asked, "and where is Shigure?"

"He's getting checked out," The Doctor said. A nurse came over and whispered in his ear.

"The baby is twenty inches long and is six pounds and nine ounces. He's very healthy despite being born a month early."

The woman sighed in relief and looked at her husband. "You should go get Shigure so he may meet his brother"

"I will in a moment," The Man said smiled, "let us enjoy a moment with our newborn son first"

The boy nurse returned with the now clean baby. Dark hair clung to the baby's face

"He's beautiful," the Dad said when the baby was handed to him.

"Let me hold him," the Mother cried.

The Dad gently laid the baby on his wife's chest, when he did the unspeakable happened. There was a poof and instead of a newborn baby laid a dark colored puppy. Both parents started to yell in shock.

"How is this possible," yelled the mom.

The doctor turned to the maid.

"Inform the head of the family at once"

The maid nodded and left.

In both of the parents mind, a memory of ten years ago played in their head. When the same events happened with their first born son.

"Get it away from me," The Mom yelled shoving at the puppy

The doctor ran over and picked the puppy up. Soon there was another poof ant the puppy was replaced by a screaming baby. The doctor rushed out the room. He cooed at the baby to calm it down. He saw a maid pass by and he called to her.

"I need baby formula at once"

"Yes sir," the maid rushed off. A few minutes later she was back with a bottle in her had. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks," the Doctor said taking the bottle. He sat down on the floor and started to feed the baby boy in his arms.

"There. There," he said watching the baby eat

"What are we going to do," asked the nurse. She had seen this before.

"Well we have to wait and see when they calm down"

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw movement down the hall.

"Hello," he called out, "Come on out now."

A boy around the age of ten shuffled down the hall. He had grey hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Shigure," asked the Doctor

"Yes..," Shigure answered the paused, "is that my new sibling?"

"Yes it is. It's your little brother"

"Cool! What's his name? My friend Aya just got a little bother. They named him Yuki."

"Well..," the Doctor trailed off, "he doesn't have a name yet."

Shigure looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"Can I name him?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. He didn't expect the parents to do it. They already showed signs of rejecting him.

"Sure why not," The Doctor smiled.

"How about um…Taiyo?"

"That sounds like a good name. Taiyo Sohma."

_**End of chapter one. What did you think? Please review. I'm sorry if I got Shigure's discretion wrong. I hope you enjoyed reading it. More will be up soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Here is chapter two of my story ^^ I can't believe I got actually keep up with one of my writings and got this far. Yay for me! Note I do not own fruits baskets or its characters. Enjoy ^^**_

_*Seven years later*_

Taiyo Sohma stared blankly at the wall. It was breakfast time at his house. A maid rushes by every few minutes running errands

"Sit up straight Taiyo," Said one as she went by, "you know who your mother gets."

'Why should I," Mumbled Taiyo. He stayed the way he was. He reached out lazily to grab his drink from the table.

"Taiyo Sohma! Sit up straight now!"

Taiyo sighed. This was his mother's usually greeting for him.

He started to sit up but before he could move a hand slap him in the back of the head.

"I said now!"

Taiyo straighten up. Nothing he did was right. He heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned and saw his older brother Shigure come down with his nose in a book. He grabbed and sandwich and left.

While Taiyo was seven years old, Shigure was seventeen. Ten years separated the brothers, but they felt more apart then that. While Taiyo was stuck at home with a bunch of rules, Shigure lived a carefree life with his friends.

Taiyo sighed. It just wasn't fair. It had been like this since he was born. The air in the room was tense and uncomfortable. Soon Taiyo couldn't stand it. He needed to get out.

"May I be excuse?" Taiyo asked quietly.

His mother glared for a moment before nodding.

Taiyo slowly walked out the room. He didn't want to get her mad and make her change her mind. As soon as he was out of her view he sighed with relief and ran out the door. He took off toward his friend's house. He was half way there when he ran into another boy.

'Watch it," He cried out.

"Oh sorry dude my bad," came the dull response

Taiyo looked down to see a boy with multi colored hair. It was white with black roots and had grey eyes. He looked around a year younger than him.

"I haven't seen you before," Said the boy, "and I know everyone."

"My name is Taiyo Sohma. What yours?"

"Hatsuharu Sohma, but people call me Haru"

"What are you doing around her Haru?"

"I was looking for my room… I think it's this way…"

Taiyo sighed. Why won't he just admit he's lost?

"Want to go explore with me? I've never been to the main house before. I want to see it"

Haru eyes widen for a second but then he smiled. "Sure. I do it all the time. Follow me and we won't get caught."

Haru took off. Taiyo had to run to keep up with the boy. Soon Haru slowed down.

"What is it," Taiyo asked.

'Servants," Haru said as he ducked under a porch. Taiyo followed him.

"See that," Haru asked pointing at a huge house.

"Yeah"

"That's the main house"

Taiyo stared in amazement. "It's beautiful."

Haru shrugged."It's just a house."

Taiyo felt something tugging on him. He looked around but saw no hands on him

"_Come meet me_," a voice whispered in his head.

Taiyo stood and started walking toward the house.

"Hey. Taiyo get back here or you'll get caught," Haru said worried. Taiyo ignored him. He slipped inside the main house and stood in a hall way.

"This way," the voice called again. It sounded like it was coming from down the hall. Taiyo followed it until he stood in front of a door.

"Come in," the voice whispered loudly.

Taiyo slowly slide the door open and stepped inside. The room was dark. The only light came from a window across the room. A figure stepped into the light. It was a boy. Taiyo could tell that the boy was older than him. He had black hair and dark colored eyes.

"Who are you," asked the boy. His voice made Taiyo want to run.

"My…My name is Taiyo Sohma."

"Hm… Taiyo... wait I know you. You're that boy. My name is Akito Sohma," Akito walked over to Taiyo, "what I want to know is why you are here?"

Taiyo swallowed. How was he going to explain the voice?

"I asked you a question and I want an answer."

"I…I…," Taiyo stumbled. Pain seared his face as Akito slapped him.

"Well are you going to tell me now you disgusting little boy. I know who you are. You're the extra. You're no better than the cat in my book. Did you come here to hurt me?"

"No," Taiyo cried out. Akito slapped him a few more times.

"I don't believe you," Akito yelled shoving Taiyo to his knees.

"Do you know what I am?"

"No."

"I'm the God. I lead this family and the members of the zodiac. You share a bond with me. A bond that is unwanted in this case."

Taiyo looked face throbbed. Blood trickled down his face from where Akito's nail clipped him.

"You're pathetic," Akito said glaring down at him, "I want you out of my sight now"

Taiyo was too scared to move.

"I said out," Akito yelled kicking him square in the chest. Taiyo tumbled over. He quickly got to his feet and ran out. He ignored the pain in his body and ran off wondering if the only reason he was born was to be hated.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey. Chapter three has arrived. Thanks to all you how are flowing along with this. I really appreciate it ^^. Note I do not own fruits baskets or any of the characters. **_

Taiyo ran to his house. He stood at the door to collect himself. The meeting with Akito replayed in his head. The tears flowed down his face. He sniffed and wiped his face. He couldn't tell anyone about this. Actually even if he could he had no one to tell. His parents would yell at him and Shigure would ignore him.

Taiyo took a deep breath and stepped inside. He looked around as he slipped into his house slippers. Nobody was in sight. He hurried to the stairs.

Taiyo," came a yell from the living room.

Taiyo's heart dropped. He should have known he wasn't going to get by him mom.

"Taiyo! I called you. That means get in here now!"

Taiyo quickly walked it the living room.

"Yea ma'am," Taiyo asked.

His mother was at the desk working.

"Where were you?"

"I was just walking around," Taiyo said quickly lying.

"I know when you're lying. Where were you," his mother said getting up

"I'm not-," Taiyo was cut off when his mother slapped him. The new pain combined with the old one made him cry out.

His mother grabbed his face and looked at him.

"What happened to your face," she gritted out.

"I fell"

"Do we need o go over lying again. What happened to your face."

"Akito…Akito did it."

Taiyo watched his mother's eyes flare up.

"Who told you to go to the main house?"

"No one. I went by myself."

"Then you deserve what you got. You're such a pain Taiyo. You don't listen, your ungrateful…," his mom trailed off

"Why did you even give birth to me then," Taiyo asked quietly.

His mother face twisted into a snarl.

"I wish I didn't. Now go to your room now!"

Taiyo walked out with his head hung. His mother's words stung. He trudged up the stairs. When he got upstairs he heard laughter coming out of a cracked door.

Taiyo peeked in. It was his brother's room. Books piled up in every empty spot in his room.

He spotted Shigure and his friends Ayame, a teenage boy with long light grey hair and yellow eyes, and Hatori, a teenage boy with black hair and green eyes.

Taiyo stared at his brother. Why won't you play with me or even talk to me. This was something he thought about asking his brother every day. Stop ignoring me, Taiyo had the sudden urge to yell.

Why did everyone hate him? He hadn't done anything wrong. He went to school and did his chores, but no matter what good he did he got yelled at or hit.

Taiyo ran to his room. Anger swept through his body. He hated his mother for not being there for him. He hated his father. Taiyo grabbed a baseball from his desk. It was one or his only toys. But the one he hated the most was Shigure.

Taiyo throw the baseball. It sailed out the window. Broken glass scattered on the floor.

Taiyo stood their breathing heavily. Tears flowed done his face. At that moment all he want to do was die.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys it's me again. Here's Chapter four. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I had a major writers block XD. Okay I want to warn you about a few changes here. Since it's my story I have changes some of the zodiac animals around. I only changed Hiro and I have an OC for another. Basically Hiro is now a Rooster since he was born after Kureno broke his curse (spoiler there if any one hasn't read all the manga).The change won't happen though for another chapter. I was just letting ya'll know .There will be a sheep though. She will make an appearance in later chapters. Note: I do not own Fruits Baskets. Enjoy the chapter._**

Taiyo walked home from school. Today was a bad day. His face was swollen and bruised around his right eye. His teachers were asking him all day what happen to him. He just lied and told them he hit himself on accident.

He brushed his dark grey hair out his didn't get a wink of sleep last night. After he broke the window, his parent's were pissed. They yelled at him while they took turns popping him in different places on him body like his face, arms, and bottom. Not too long after that Akito summoned him again.

_*Flashback*_

Taiyo was on his knees in front of Akito.

"Do you even know why I summoned you?"

Taiyo shook his head. He was too afraid to speak.

"I did so I can show you the truth. You," Akito sneered, "you don't know how much pain you bring to your family do you? How your mother screams in her head every time she lays eyes on you."

Taiyo whimpered. He wanted it to stop. He knew all this already but hearing it this was hurt worse than it did before.

"How everyone thinks Shigure will always be better than you," Akito scowled.

Taiyo screamed.

"Oh… did I hit a nerve there," Akito smiled, "Let's talk about Shigure more."

_*End Flashback*_

A shiver ran down his back as he remembered that scene. He just wish he could forget it.

"Taiyo," came a high squeal from behind him

He turned to see a boy around the age of three with blond hair and brown eyes running towards him.

Taiyo smiled. Already his day was better seeing the boy.

"Hiro. What are you doing out here. Won't your mother get mad?"

Hiro shook his head, "She knows I'm with Onii-san."

Taiyo had meet Hiro about a year ago. The little boy had grown accustom to Taiyo and started calling him his older brother. Taiyo didn't mind it. He liked it.

"How about I walk you home?"

"Yay!"

Taiyo laughed, "So how was your day Hiro?"

"It was awesome. Mother made chocolate chip cookies and she said you can have some."

Taiyo's mouth watered at the thought of warm delicious cookies.

By then they had reached Hiro's house. The boy ran in.

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-Chan! Taiyo is here!"

A woman with long blond hair and brown eyes stepped out the kitchen and smiled.

'Hey there Taiyo. How are you?"

"I'm good ma'am"

Hiro's mom looked at him. "Honey what happened to your face."

Taiyo looked down "It's nothing"

Hiro's mom kneeled in front of him. She gently touched his face.

"You poor little boy."

Taiyo liked how carefully she touched him. It was so unlike his mother. This touch was from a true mother. One that cares.

He wished he could hug her, but he knew he couldn't. If she found out what he was she'll hate him too. He didn't want the only good thing in his life to be gone.

"Okaa-chan can we have cookies now?"

Hiro's mom smiled and got up. "Of course. Come on Taiyo."

Taiyo followed with a smile. For the first time in a long time he felt happy.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five is up ^^ *dances around* never thought I'll get this far in a story. Thanks again to all those how follow and review my story. I go on because of you. Remember those changes I said last chapter? Also I'm sorry if I got the words for mother and father in Japanese wrong. Here's where they start. Note: I do not own fruits baskets.**_

Taiyo stood in his room. The yelling from downstairs got louder.

"It's your fault," Taiyo's mom yelled at his father, "your fault I gave birth to that thing!"

"My fault? You wanted another baby just as bad as I did!"

Taiyo did his best to shut their voices out. They were arguing about him again.

Taiyo sighed and lay on his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a photograph.

It was Hiro's mom and him. Hiro was a blur halfway out the picture. He had seen a bug and ran towards it when the picture was snapped.

Taiyo smiled. He remembered that day. He had snuck out for a party Hiro's family was happing. It was to celebrate the coming of summer. Taiyo had got in trouble for it but it was worth it.

He put the picture back. He knew his parents were going to argue for a while. He walked over to the patched window and opened it. He carefully crawled outside on the top of the porch.

After sliding the window shut, he made his way to the end of the porch. There was a branch that hung close to the edge. It made sneaking out a snap.

Soon Taiyo was on the ground heading for Hiro's house.

We he got there he walked straight in.

"Hiro! I'm here!"

From upstairs, a cheerful cheer floated down the stairs. Soon Hiro came running down.

"Onii-san!"

"Hey Hiro. Got any anime to watch?"

"Of course. Follow me," Hiro said pulling Taiyo to the living room.

Taiyo eagerly followed.

Hiro's mom sat in the living room. Putting away a bored game that Hiro must have left out earlier.

"Taiyo what are you doing here?"

'My parents were arguing so I snuck out."

"Okay but won't you get in trouble?"

"Yeah but I had to get out."

"Hiro," Hiro's mom asked the little boy, "Can you go tell Otou-san that lunch is about to be ready."

"Yes Okaa-chan," Hiro said running off.

Hiro's mom looked at Taiyo. "Your parents are arguing more often now."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Why"

'Their arguing about me," Taiyo said looking at his feet, "because I was born."

"Taiyo you know I never ask you about your personal life at home, but seeing what happen to you the other day… I want to know. Taiyo did your parents do that to you?"

"Some of it…a lot was from Akito."

"Did you ever go to the doctor to make sure you were okay?"

"No…My parents said it was my fault so I deserved what I got."

"Why Taiyo. Why do they hate you?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why Taiyo"

"Because you'll hate me like everyone else."

Hiro's mother touched his face. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Honey I swear nothing you say or do will make me hate such a sweet boy like you."

Tears slipped down Taiyo's face. He believed her. He wanted to tell her but though showing her would be better.

He ran into her arms. Enjoying the split second of contact between them before he went poof.

He stood there as a puppy in front of her.

"This is who I am," he said looking at her.

She stared at him for a second and smiled.

"This is what you thought I would hate you for," she said petting him, "Hiro is just like you except he's a rooster.'

Taiyo couldn't believe it. Not once did he think that Hiro was like him.

"So you don't mind me like this?"

'Yep. I might just hug you more so I can see the cute puppy you are.'

Taiyo wagged his tail and nuzzled her arm. He was glad he was able to tell her. He was even more glad when she accepted him for who he was.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six has arrived ^^.I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Note: I do not own fruits baskets**__**.**_

"You snuck out again didn't you," the cold, hard voice of his mother's echoed in his room.

Taiyo froze. He just crawled back into his room from the window.

"Answer me!"

"Yes I did. And I'm glad I did," Taiyo said.

"You better watch your mouth you little-"

"Why should I? You don't care about me. You never have!"

Taiyo's mom pinned him to the wall.

"I should have dumped you in the trash when you were born. I can't stand looking at you. My plan was to send you off to the military but now even the military is too good for the likes of you."

She tossed him to the floor and kicked him a few times.

"You are to stay in your room for a month. You window and door shall be locked from the outside. Your studies will be brought to you and your toys taken out. Maybe this will finally straighten you out."

Taiyo's mom left slamming the door behind her.

Taiyo stayed curled on the floor. Sharp pain stung his side where his ribs where.

Soon he fell asleep.

Days seem to go by fast. The only time his door was opened was when his studies were given to him and his food, which was bread and nasty soup.

Soon Taiyo stopped eating. He spent his days staring out the window.

His mother never checked up on him. He could die for all she cared. She wasn't a mother. She was never a mother. Taiyo hated that woman.

Taiyo slowly made his way to his bed. He felt weak and sick. He just wanted it to end.

A loud knock on his window caught his attention. He noticed Haru looking in.

He got out of bed and headed to the window as quick as his hurt body would let him.

"What are you doing here," his voice was dry.

"To see what's wrong. Hiro is worried about you."

"Well my mom snapped. She locked me in here. I just want to leave this place."

Haru nodded. "I'm going to tell Hiro. I'll be back if I can."

Taiyo nodded as Haru left. He moved back to the bed and took a nap.

He woke to the sound of yelling downstairs. Not again he thought.

His door opened and Hiro's mom stood there. She rushed to the side of his bed. She used her hand to check his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said with worry.

Taiyo opened his mouth to say something.

"No. Don't talk. Save your strength."

Hiro's mom got up and started to pack his stuff up.

Taiyo gave her a confused look. What was she doing?

"You're coming to live with me sweetie. I was already thinking about doing it but I decided to wait and see if things cleared but when Haru told me about this. I knew you needed to get out of this house as soon as possible"

Taiyo couldn't believe it. He was finally leaving this horrible place. Tears of joy ran down his face. He watched her for a second. She looked like an angel sent form heaven. He smiled before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Here is chapter 7. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I've been noticing they have been getting shorter. I'll do my best to write longer ones. This one might be short but I'll make chapter 8 longer I promise ^^. Note I do not own fruits baskets.**_

Taiyo woke up in an unfamiliar room. He felt hands messing with his side. He opened his eyes to see Hatori. Why was his brother's friend there?

"Taiyo. How do you feel," Hatori asked looking at a folder.

"My side hurts."

"That's expected. You have two broken ribs. They should heal right, if you don't move too much, in about a week"

Taiyo winced. "How long have I've been out?"

"A day or so," Hatori said looking at him.

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in," Hatori called out.

The door opened and Hiro's mom stepped in.

"How's he doing?"

"He's good. He just woke up. I'll let you two talk," Hatori said walking out.

Taiyo stared at her, "hey."

Hiro's mom walked over and sat down where Hatori sat before.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Other than my side hurting, I'm fine."

"That's good. I called your teachers. I told them you'll be back in school in a little over a week."

"Were you joking when you said I was moving in with you," Taiyo had to ask. It was just too good to be true to him.

Hiro's mom smiled. "No honey. You're already here. This is your new room."

Taiyo looked around the neat, blue room. His stuff was already on his dresser. He could see his school books piled neatly on a study desk in the corner of the room by the window.

Taiyo smiled, "It's awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it and when you get better we'll so shopping and get you more awesome stuff."

Taiyo's smile widened, "Where's Hiro?"

"He's out with his father. He's so excited that you're living here now. He's already told his friends Kisa and Sayoko."

"So what happened to my parents?"

"Their mad that I took you away but I don't care. You're better off away from that place."

"They won't bother me again," Taiyo asked quietly remembering how that woman had broken his ribs when she kicked him.

"Never again Taiyo. As long as you're in this family, they will never come near you."

Taiyo liked her saying he was her family.

The door opened and Hatori stepped in.

"He should get some rest now."

"Okay. I'll be back later Taiyo."

"Okay"

Hiro's mom lightly kissed his forehead.

"Rest now my son," she said walking out.

Hatori walked over and made him take some medicine. I didn't take long till Taiyo fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Note

_**Hey guy... yes i know its been forever since i updated this story..i have had major writers block at the moment. at the moment i'm staring at the paper, hoping something will pop in my head. I just wanted to write this note to let you know i'm still here.. And hopefully , as soon as my brain wants to help me, i'll have this story up and running soon...side note: i do have a crazy naurto story i' writing with a friend...i might upload a few chapters of those if you want to rerad it for now. well here ends my note. i promise to have a chapter up soo... might not be long as i promise but a chapter is a ? :D**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys its me again :D i'm back from the dead xD. I finally got chapter 8 written. I hope you like italso i would like to know if i should either end this one soon and start another as Taiyo as a teen or just continue with it here. please reveiw and let me know. it will help. well heres the chapter. Note i do not own fruits basket. :3 enjoy.**_

It didn't take long for Taiyo to be back on his feet. Now that he was at a new house, he looked foward to waking up in the morning.

Days turned into months and soon Taiyo started another year at school. He also made more even became friends with the cat, Kyo Sohma.

Taiyo wa going great.

Taiyo looked downat his work. School was easy for sat next to cat was quietly drawing on his desk.

In the front of the class, the teacher called a girl up to do a math girl, who had long white hair and green eyes, shyly went to the front of the class.

Taiyo,thanks to his good hearing, could hear the other kids making fun of the girl. He glanced at the girl. Why were they laughing at her? Yes her hair was an odd color but that shoudn't give people a reason to bully her.

Taiyo glanced over at Kyo. "Hey...Kyo...Who's that girl," Taiyo asked, nodding slightly toward her.

Kyo looked up from his drawings. He glanced at the girl for a moment. "I think I saw her last year. she was in another class. I don't know her name."

"Oh," Taiyo said,turning away.

The rest of the day past pretty quickly.

Taiyo sat outside the school waiting for his friend Tsuki to come out. she,sadly, had to stay behind to make up some work.

Taiyo looked over the field next to the school. It was were the students played during was almost empty except for a group of kids kicking a ball around.

Taiyo wished he could join but there was girls playing. He wasn't taking the rish of exposing the family and having Akito beat him again,.

He shook the memory away before it didn't want to remember it.

He looked away from the group in time to see the girl from his class walk out the opeaned his mouth to say hello but she brushed by in a hurry.

Taiyo sat in shock but it soon turned to unease as the group of kids headed toward her.

The girl noticed them and picked up her pace but it was not enough.

The group surrounded her with a laugh. The girl's eyes widen in shock for a moment bere slightly narrowing. It seem to Taiyo that she was dareing them to try anything.

"Where are you going Freak," A boy snered as he laughed.

The others joined in, adding more insults.

The girl just stood there,taking it. after a while she moved foward to leave but someone in the group blocked her.

"Wat? does the Freak miss her Freak Mommy?"

Taiyo saw the girl snarl.

"What are you going to do Freak," The boy asked, pusing her.

The girl fell backwards and landed on the boy behind her.

Suddenly there was a loud poofed and Taiyo stared in shock. Instead of a little girl, there stood a small white lion.

Taiyo coudn't belive it. Was she a Sohma too? There was no lion in the Chinese Zodiac.

The kids in the group freaked out and started to run away in fear. The Lion lunged and clawed the main boy in anger. She left a deep scrath on the boy's face.

The boy screamed in pain as he fell over. The lion crouched over him growling.

Taiyo sat where he was. Too afriad to move himself. What if it turned on him. But who or what was going to stop her hrting the boy even more.

His thoughts was answered as he heard a yell and turned to see hatori running over. He must of see it from the car as he pulled in to pick Taiyo and the other Sohmas from school.

Hatori reached the lion and grabed her, dragging her off the boy. He looked around and noticed Taiyo sitting there. "Take the boy away!"

Taiyo scramled to his feet, nodding. He rushed over to the screaming boy. He saw the blood pouring from the boys face and he almost gagged. He held it back as he tried to help him to his feet. The boy resisted but Taiyo managed to get him to his feet. He started to lead the boy toward the school building and inside. He glanced back to see what hatori was doing.

The girl had turned back to her human self. hatori's jacket hung around her, coving up her clothless body. Taiyo watched as Hatori led her to his car in a girl glanced back at Taiyo. He could see tears running down her face. He did his best to try and hear what hatori was telling her.

"Akito will hear about this Akia. He's tierd of you doing this.I'm tierd of this. Attacking them is not the way to handle them.-"

The voices got lower as they moved out of range.

Taiyo led the boy inside and into an empty classroom. He felt sorry for akia. he knew what was going to happen. She had put the family in danger and she was going to have to pay.

_**end chapter 8..sooo what did you think? i know its not really on Taiyo much but Akia is an imortant charecter,espically when Taiyo is a please R&R. let me know if i should continue or end it and start another. see ya :3**_


End file.
